Love Struck
by Marik-101
Summary: After ACIT - My 1st fanfic so please dont be hard on me. Just a story involving Ratchet X Talwyn because lets face it, there are not enough R X T stories on this site. R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Talwyn was sitting on the couch, watching a bit of television, thinking about Ratchet. She was wondering where he was and what he was doing. Some part of her said he was dead, part of her said he was still alive.

"Miss Talwyn, me and bucket o bolts are going to go shopping." announced Zephyr.

"Hey! At least I have bolts that function properly!" snapped back Cronk.

"Ha! Your bolts couldn't function even if they tried ya darn fool!" snapped Zephyr.

"Guys! Quit it! Off you go!" shouted Talwyn.

"Yes Miss Talwyn!" replied Zephyr, as he and Cronk walked out.

Talwyn sat back and continued thinking about Ratchet. She couldn't admit it but she loved him. She just wanted to hug the lombax if he came back. Suddenly, a news flash came on the television.

"_Good evening, I'm Kip Darling"_

"_And I'm Pepper Sanchez"_

"_This morning's top story, the lombax known as Ratchet was killed a couple of hours ago due to the explosion of the Nefarious Space Station, along with his robotic companion."_

"What?" whispered Talwyn.

"_Reports have told us that the evil Dr Nefarious was also destroyed a-"_

Talwyn immediately turned off the television, tears starting to form in her eyes.

'_Ratchet...no...you can't be gone...not you.' _thought Talwyn.

Just then, she started to cry over her arm.

She just couldn't accept the fact that the man she loved was dead.

**Don't worry guys, ill update soon, peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Clank were inside Aphelion as they just heard the news flash that came on before.

"What? They got that all wrong! We didn't die!" complained Ratchet.

"That is strange..." said Clank.

"I know! Nefarious died though but not us. We were rescued by Alister!" said Ratchet.

Hearing that name again made Ratchet feel a bit sad. He sighed.

"You miss him don't you Ratchet?" asked Clank.

"Yeah..." replied Ratchet.

Clank tried to come up with something that would make Ratchet cheer up. A thought came inside.

"Ratchet? How has Talwyn been? Do you want to go and visit her?" asked Clank.

"Um, ok" replied Ratchet.

"Do you still love her?"

Ratchet looked down and nodded.

"If I only had the guts to tell her face to face." said Ratchet.

"You do have the guts if you believe you have the guts Ratchet." said Clank.

Ratchet sighed and said, "Your right, and I'm going to tell her right now!"

Ratchet pushed in the coordinates for the Apogee Space Station and flew there.

It didn't take all that long to get there.

The ship landed on an asteroid and Ratchet and Clank made their way inside the terrarium.

Meanwhile inside the main headquarters, Talwyn was still crying until she heard a beep coming from the scanners.

'_Intruders!' _she thought, as she ran over to the cameras to see who it was. She looked at the cameras and gasped in shock as she saw someone she thought she would never see again.

'_Oh...my...god' _she thought, as happy tears started forming in her eyes.

"RATCHET!" she screamed as she ran outside, feeling as excited as ever.

**Bet you can't wait for the next chapter, right? The next chapter will be about 500 words longer. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet and Clank were running to the main headquarters until they suddenly saw Talwyn ahead of them.

Crying, Talwyn hugged Ratchet as tightly as she could.

"RATCHET!" she cried, so happy to see him alive.

"Talwyn!" said Ratchet surprised, wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you so much! I thought you were dead!" Talwyn cried, pulling Ratchet even closer to her.

Ratchet chuckled slightly and said, "I missed you too Tal." Talwyn released him.

"Hello Miss Apogee!" said Clank as he walked up to them both.

"Hey Clank!" said Talwyn, giving him a smile.

"Hey where are Cronk and Zephyr?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh, they're out shopping, hopefully they'll be back soon." replied Talwyn.

"Um Ratchet, I believe there is something you wish to tell Miss Apogee." said Clank.

"Like what?" said Talwyn, looking at Ratchet, confused.

"Oh uh...well ah it's ah...sort of hard to explain" said Ratchet, blushing.

"Well..." said Talwyn.

"I...I-I met another lombax" said Ratchet giving a fake smile.

"Oh that's great Ratchet!" said Talwyn, exited.

"That is true, however, that is not what you wanted to tell her Ratchet." said Clank.

"Alright, what do you need to tell me Ratchet?" asked Talwyn.

"Uh yeah, hey Tal, could you give me a minute? I need to talk to Clank for a second." said Ratchet.

Clank sighed and followed Ratchet outside.

"Clank! Why do I have to do this now?" whispered Ratchet, feeling incredibly shy.

"Listen Ratchet, it's either now or never, if you love her, tell her." replied Clank.

"You don't get it Clank, what if she doesn't love me?" asked Ratchet.

"How would you know that?" Clank asked back.

"I don't know..." replied Ratchet.

"Exactly, so would you rather stand up to the girl you love, or are you going to sit in the corner all day long, hiding your feelings?" asked Clank.

Ratchet tried to imagine how Talwyn would react if he told her his feelings. Finally, he came to realise what Clank had said.

"Fine, but don't blame me if this goes wrong." replied Ratchet.

Ratchet, who was feeling really nervous, walked back inside to face his moment of truth.

"Ratchet, are you ok?" asked a concerned Talwyn.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Ratchet.

"So what did you need to tell me?" asked Talwyn

Ratchet sighed and finally said, "I love you Talwyn."

'_Oh my god! Did I just say what I thought I said? Oh no! What will she think?'_

On the other hand, Talwyn's point of view was:

'_What? Is this true? But I too love him.'_

Talwyn smiled and blushed. She walked up to Ratchet and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Ratchet and I was so worried about you. My heart ached in your absence. At times I would cry from being worried that you were killed. I would even have nightmares sometimes. On the news before, they said you were dead and I just cried out in pain and I couldn't put myself back together until now" said Talwyn, sobbing a little. She stared back at Ratchet and immediately tightened her embrace and pressed her lips against his, as she kissed him passionately. Ratchet felt a sudden tingle run up his spine. He was in total shock. Talwyn felt the urge to cry. The kiss lasted for a whole minute.

Ratchet pulled away and was blushing hard, not believing what just happened. He felt the warmth cripple up to him for when she held him. He was shocked, surprised that she would even do that with him not expecting it. His heart was pounding hard and emotions were swelling up.

Talwyn hugged him again. Ratchet returned the embrace, still blushing. Ratchet relaxed as he felt that warm sensation build up again. He tilted his head and rested it on Talwyn's chest, closing his eyes as Talwyn rested her head on top of Ratchet's. Only when she held him in her arms this time, he felt more comfortable as it was a softer and warmer hug. He could tell she was still sobbing a little. He couldn't blame her though. He felt her tighten her hug as her sobs began to grow. She gave him a light kiss on the muzzle.

They both released themselves. "Oh Ratchet, I just can't say how relieved I was when I saw you again, oh and you too Clank. So who is this lombax you said you said you met?" asked Talwyn, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"A guy called Alister Azimuth" said Ratchet.

Ratchet looked at Clank and smiled him.

"Thanks Clank!" said Ratchet.

"You are welcome Ratchet" replied Clank.

Ratchet felt like he had a true girlfriend that he can look up too.

Ratchet then explained to Talwyn about the rest of his journey in search for Clank.

**Thank you so much people, you make me feel good!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet had just told Talwyn everything that has happened since they departed.

"Geez, I've missed way too much." said Talwyn, giggling.

"Yep, unfortunately." replied Ratchet.

Talwyn laughed.

"One of these days Ratchet, you are going to get yourself killed." said Clank.

The three of them laughed.

The door opened and in came Cronk and Zephyr.

"Rookie! You're finally back! Miss Talwyn was worried sick about you." said Zephyr.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that when we saw her." replied Ratchet.

"Yeah I was worried sick about you. On the news, they actually said you were dead." said Talwyn.

"I know, but they were wrong." replied Ratchet.

"Well I'm glad they were wrong." said Talwyn, putting her arm around Ratchet's shoulders, pulling him close to her, as he did the same to her.

"You know Miss Talwyn, we're starting to think you really like that lombax." said Cronk.

Talwyn blushed, looked at Ratchet and smiled. Ratchet also blushed.

"Yes Cronk, I do like him alot." replied Talwyn, blushing harder.

"Do you love him?" asked Cronk.

"Um, I think that'll do Cronk." replied Ratchet, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You two are an adorable couple if I must say." exclaimed Clank.

"All right, now I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable." said Ratchet, removing his arm from Talwyn's shoulders.

"We're sorry Ratchet, I'm just doing all I can to embarrass you." said Clank, chuckling.

"Thank you for your consideration best friend." replied Ratchet, sarcastically.

"Oh come on Ratchet, it's not that bad." said Talwyn, removing her arm from Ratchet's shoulders.

"What's not bad?" asked Ratchet.

"Falling in love, especially if it's with someone you love." replied Talwyn.

"Yeah I guess so." said Ratchet.

Suddenly, Ratchet's nav unit started flashing.

"Hello?" said Ratchet, politely.

"Ratchet? Is that you? Oh thank god! It's Zahn! It's an emergency! It's Vorselon! He's back with his troops! We need your help!" said Zahn.

"Vorselon?" said Ratchet, surprised.

"Yeah!" said Zahn, "We need you on Quantos right away! Please! Hur-ahhh!"

Ratchet immediately lost contact.

"Zahn!" said Ratchet, worried, "We gotta go!"

"Ratchet, are you crazy?" said Talwyn, "Please don't go out and get yourself killed! I don't want you to die for real!"

"Don't worry Tal, I'm not going to die, besides, I've done this many times before." replied Ratchet.

"Well, I'm coming with you." announced Talwyn, "Cronk! Zephyr! Get the ship ready!"

"C'mon Clank! We're outta here!" said Ratchet, as he and Clank made their way to Aphelion.

**Thanks guys! I'll have updates soon. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet and Clank were on their way to Quantos until they saw Vorselon's star ship above the planet.

"Why don't we destroy his ship before we go to Quantos?" asked Ratchet, with an evil grin. Ratchet fired at the ship, until the deflector shields came up. Suddenly, Lord Vorselon appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, lombax!" said Vorselon, "Let's finish what we started on the surface, that is of course, if you make it there!" He then disappeared from the screen. Fighters were being dispatched from the ship.

"Oh dear, this might take a while." exclaimed Ratchet, as he started firing at the ships. He managed to destroy two of them, until he discovered that three of them were on his tail behind him. He then did a back flip and quickly destroyed the ships.

"We should head to Quantos now Ratchet." announced Clank.

"All right." replied Ratchet, as he headed to the surface.

Ratchet gathered his weapons and got out. He then spotted a Grummelnet vendor.

"C'mon Ratchet! There's no time!" said Clank.

"Hold on Clank, I'll meet you there." replied Ratchet.

Ratchet accessed the vendor.

"New Energy Swords available now!" said the vendor, "Get the new Energy Swords for 35,000 bolts only!"

"Ooooh...I'll buy it!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Thank you for shopping at Grummelnet!" replied the vendor, as it closed.

Ratchet tested them. He pressed the button that activated them and out came energy swords on each hand.

He then went and met Clank and the others.

"Ratchet, what took you so long?" asked Talwyn, as she was firing at the troops.

"I was buying a new weapon." replied Ratchet, as he pulled out his Constructo Pistol and started firing, and hit one of them.

"Ow! That hurt!" said one of the troops.

"Good if it hurt, because here's more!" replied Ratchet, lunging at the troop with his energy swords, destroying it.

Ratchet made his way to the temple but Vorselon stopped him in his tracks and pushed him down the stairs.

"Did you miss me lombax?" asked Vorselon, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I missed killing you all the time, in which I did twice already, so why are you still alive?" replied Ratchet, getting back on his feet.

"You fool! You forgot to destroy my head both those times." said the evil terraklon.

"I'm going to end this!" announced Ratchet, angrily.

"Give me what you've got then, space rat!" replied Vorselon.

"All right then, I will!" said Ratchet turning around, getting a Constructo Bomb, turned back around and threw it at Vorselon.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the Terraklon, falling to the ground.

Ratchet then went to the statue of Zahn Gribnak, cutting the edges of the feet off. The statue then fell on Vorselon, squashing him.

Ratchet, with the help of the others, lifted the statue out of the way. Everyone took a look at Vorselon. The glass in his helmet was cracked, his suit had a number of dents in it and his right arm was cut off.

Vorselon slowly got up saying, "This isn't over lombax! I still function!"

"Not any more you don't!" replied Ratchet, grabbing Vorselon's left arm, swinging him around and throwing him against a wall. He then lunged at the terraklon and used his left sword to stab through his suit and his right sword to stab through his head.

Ratchet smiled, his work here was done today.

"RATCHET! LOOK OUT!" shouted Talwyn, pointing behind Ratchet.

"Huh?" said Ratchet, turning around, but before he could run, the suit exploded. The impact of the explosion made Ratchet fly in the air and land on the ground, unconscious.

"RATCHET!" shouted Talwyn, running over to Ratchet, shaking him, "Ratchet! Please! Wake Up!"

Numerous tears started strolling down Talwyn's face, as she began to cry.

"Ratchet!" shouted Clank, "Ratchet! Wake up!" He wouldn't budge though.

Clank looked over at Talwyn, who was crying against Ratchet's chest.

'_No...this can't be happening' _thought Clank.

"Talwyn? Maybe we should take Ratchet to a hospital." suggested Clank.

"Okay" cried Talwyn, picking up Ratchet in her arms.

'_Hang in there Ratchet, we'll get you to a hospital...It'll be okay.' _thought Talwyn.

**Hey! Who said there can't be a bit of action in a romantic story? So did Ratchet die? Well you'll find out next chapter. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Talwyn and Clank took Ratchet to Aphelion, while Cronk and Zephyr took Talwyn's ship back to the station.

Talwyn sat in the passenger seat with Ratchet on her lap.

"Shouldn't we put him in the back Talwyn?" asked Clank.

"No, it's okay, i'll hold him." replied Talwyn, "You know how to fly a ship don't you?"

"Of course." replied Clank, starting up the ship and taking off.

"Do you know any hospitals nearby?" asked Talwyn.

"I believe there is one on Kerwan." replied Clank.

Talwyn looked down at Ratchet.

'_...So cute' _she thought, pulling him closer to her, praying that he would wake up.

"I just hope Ratchet will be okay." said Talwyn.

"He should be okay." assured Clank.

"Ya think?" asked Talwyn.

"I'm not sure." replied Clank.

Talwyn snickered.

_A few minutes later..._

The ship landed just in front of the Kerwan hospital.

Clank and Talwyn got out of the ship with Ratchet and ran inside.

"Excuse me." said Clank, politely, "It's an emergency, our friend here is out cold and we need some help."

"Ok hold on, just a sec." replied the person at the front.

Talwyn started to panic, "What if he's actually dead?"

"Don't worry Talwyn, he'll be fine, we'll get a doctor and he or she can take care of it." replied Clank.

Talwyn kept telling herself to calm down.

A doctor then came through the door and walked up to Clank and Talwyn.

'Good evening, my name is Dr. Kelp, I hear there is an emergency, right this way please." said the doctor.

Talwyn and Clank followed him to the room.

"Now, what is the matter?" asked the doctor.

"Our friend is unconscious and we need to wake him up, because we don't know whether he is dead or not." explained Clank.

"Leave him here for a couple of days, so we can make sure he's alive." replied the doctor.

"Thank you sir." said Clank, as Talwyn put Ratchet on the bed.

Clank and Talwyn walked outside and over to Aphelion, both hoping Ratchet is going to be okay.

"Well, I'll come back in the next couple of days." exclaimed Talwyn, getting in the ship.

"Very well then." replied Clank, starting the ship and taking off.

Talwyn looked out the window, thinking how big space was, she just couldn't get Ratchet out of her mind. She was quite worried. She knew Ratchet would do something stupid if it means saving the universe.

_Five minutes later..._

Talwyn and Clank got out of Aphelion and went inside.

Talwyn found Cronk and Zephyr on the couch, watching television.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Zephyr, concerned.

A tear rolled down Talwyn's face, "I hope so."

"So, yes or no?" asked Cronk.

"I don't know." replied Talwyn.

**Okay, I was wrong, you'll find if Ratchet survived next chapter, which will be up in the next couple of days, so please don't be disappointed.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since the attack on Quantos and Talwyn was becoming impatient. She just wanted to see Ratchet again, alive.

She got up out of bed and the clock said 8.30. She quickly got dressed in her usual outfit and went into the kitchen.

"Morning Miss Apogee!" said Cronk and Zephyr in unison.

"Morning guys!" replied Talwyn, "I'm going back to the hospital in Kerwan today, so you guys will be okay, right?"

"Of course, Miss Apogee." promised Zephyr.

"Good morning Talwyn!" greeted Clank, in his usual, polite way.

"Morning Clank!" replied Talwyn.

"So, are you going back to the hospital?" asked Clank.

"Yeah, right now actually." replied Talwyn, "Bye guys!"

"Goodbye Miss Apogee!" said Cronk.

"Yeah and be careful!" said Zephyr.

Talwyn chuckled, "I will."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it!" announced Zephyr, picking up the phone.

Talwyn was walking until she heard Zephyr's voice.

"Miss Apogee! It's for you!" said Zephyr, handing the phone to Talwyn.

"Hello!" said Talwyn politely.

"Hello, it's Dr. Kelp here." said Dr Kelp through the phone, "We need you at the hospital."

"I was on my way. So is Ratchet alive?" asked Talwyn.

"We'll tell you when you get here." replied Dr. Kelp and with that, he hung up.

Talwyn put the phone down and went to her ship.

Once she was in space, she wanted to get there as soon as possible.

_20 minutes later..._

Talwyn landed in the spot that she and Clank landed in a couple of days ago. She then ran inside as fast as she could. As she went in, she saw Dr. Kelp up ahead.

"Hey! Is he alive?" asked Talwyn, eagerly.

"Ah! It's you!" said Dr. Kelp, "Yes, well, we're sorry to tell you this, but he's dead."

Talwyn gasped, as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Dr. Kelp laughed, "I'm kidding, he's in there." He said, pointing to the room ahead.

Talwyn gave him an angry look and ran down the corridor and into the room. Inside was Ratchet, alive.

"RATCHET!" said Talwyn, grabbing him and hugging him to her tightly.

"Talwyn!" said Ratchet, putting his arms around her.

"Oh my god! I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" said Talwyn, pulling him closer to her.

Ratchet let go of her, as she did the same.

"Say, how did I-" Talwyn silenced Ratchet.

"Don't say anything." said Talwyn, as she seized him into a tight embrace and pressed her lips against his, kissing him.

Ratchet slowly closed his eyes, enjoying every second of the kiss. He just loved the feel her soft, tender lips touching his. The first kiss was a bit of a shock, but this one felt like a dream come true. He pictured in his mind and he saw him with her. He was by her side, looking after her and cherishing every moment with her. But all ended when she released him.

Ratchet finally got back into reality. He looked up at Talwyn, who was smiling down at him. He just loved her glorious, dazzling smile. That was his favourite part about her. He also loved her gorgeous face and her nice nature. She was caring, loving and forgiving. Of course, he knew other girls, but Talwyn was special to him, really special. He just knew that she was the perfect one for him.

"You're so beautiful." said Ratchet, looking at Talwyn's delicate eyes.

Talwyn didn't know what to say, but instead, she pulled him into another tight hug. Ratchet hugged her back with the same vigour.

"You're so adorable." said Talwyn, giving him a kiss on the side of the muzzle and stroking his back.

They both released each other.

"C'mon, let's get home." said Ratchet, as he and Talwyn walked to the ship, holding hands.

They both entered the ship and flew off.

They stared at each other and Ratchet punched in the coordinates to the Apogee Space Station, turned on autopilot and stared back at Talwyn. Immediately, they leaned in and connected their lips together a deep passionate kiss. Talwyn slowly closed her eyes and pulled Ratchet closer her. Her arms slowly moved up around the back of his head, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_20 minutes later..._

Ratchet and Talwyn were still making out, even when the ship landed. They had one final kiss before leaving the ship.

"Oh boy! That was the best time of my life!" exclaimed Talwyn, as she and Ratchet made their way into the terrarium, both whom were sweaty.

"Ratchet! You're alive!" said Clank.

"Rookie! We thought you went out on us for a second there!" Zephyr commented, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, fortunately." replied Ratchet.

"Are you two okay? You seem a bit odd." pointed out Clank.

"Uh...no, were fine." replied Ratchet, not wanting to tell Clank about what he and Talwyn did in the ship.

"All right." said Clank.

**This is probably my favourite part of the story. I hope it's yours. I'm not done with this story yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been five days since Ratchet and Clank had been at the Apogee Space Station. Ratchet was fully recovered from the explosion and was completely back on his feet. His relationship with Talwyn had grown stronger. She wanted to do something special for her birthday, which was in a month, so he had to plan it before hand.

Ratchet and Talwyn were on the couch, watching the television.

Talwyn sat there, with Ratchet in her embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, enveloping him in a hug.

"Do you like this show Tal?" asked Ratchet.

"It's okay. The only reason I'm watching it, is because I want to be with you."

Ratchet smiled and gave her a kiss on the right cheek.

"Talwyn, I want you to have this ring. It symbolises our love. It's sort of like an engagement thing." said Ratchet.

Talwyn looked at it. It shined luminously. She put it on her finger

"Love ya Tal." said Ratchet.

"Love you too. I love you so much Ratchet." replied Talwyn, hugging Ratchet.

"Can I have a kiss?" asked Ratchet.

"Sure." replied Talwyn, leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

"Um, what are you two doing" asked Clank.

Ratchet and Talwyn pulled away from the kiss.

"Uh...nothing." replied Ratchet.

"It looked more like you two were making out. Anyway, carry on." said Clank, walking off.

Ratchet and Talwyn shrugged and started kissing again.

Suddenly, the security sirens went off.

"Oh no. Miss Apogee, we got intruders!" said Cronk.

"What?" said Talwyn, as she and Ratchet ran to the scanners.

"Oh no. Nefarious troops!" said Ratchet, "C'mon guys, we've got to hold them off."

Ratchet grabbed his Energy Swords and his Constructo Pistol and ran outside.

Clank jumped on his back.

Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr grabbed their weapons and followed Ratchet outside.

A trooper spotted Ratchet.

"There he is." said the trooper, "Fire at will."

Before the trooper could fire, Ratchet stabbed the life out of it, using his energy swords.

Talwyn came in and destroyed a few.

Ratchet went down the elevator and saw a dropship, sending in more troops. He then went back up the elevator.

"There's more coming." said Ratchet, running back to the main room.

"Where are you going?" asked Talwyn

"To get my Negotiator." replied Ratchet.

He ran to the main room, grabbed his Negotiator and ran as fast as he could back outside.

"You guys hold off them, I'll destroy the dropship."

"Ratchet! Hurry!" said Talwyn.

Ratchet went back down the elevator.

He couldn't believe what he saw. There were more coming in. He quickly hid behind cover and took a close aim at the dropship and fired at it. Luckily, he destroyed it, but there were at least twenty more troops closing in. Ratchet used the elevator to go back up.

"Ratchet, there you are. Well, that's the last of them." said Talwyn.

"No, there's more. We've got to activate the deflector shields. They'll blow this place up, if it means getting to us." said Ratchet, as he, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr, ran back to the main room and activated the deflector shields.

"I'll go and destroy the last of them, wait here." said Ratchet, running back outside and down the elevator.

Using his Negotiator and a few Constructo Bombs, he was able to take the rest out. He went back inside.

"I don't know what that was all about? But it only mean one thing. Nefarious has returned. For something like this to happen, anything is possible." said Ratchet.

"Well, what if he is back?" asked Talwyn.

"Then he'll probably want me dead." replied Ratchet.

"Well, it's getting late, so why don't we all get some sleep?" said Talwyn.

"Yeah, all right." replied Ratchet, following Talwyn into bed.

"Good night beautiful." said Ratchet.

Talwyn chuckled, "Good night Mr. Adorable." replied Talwyn.

Ratchet turned off the light and fell asleep.

**Next chapter will probably come next time something else updates because there's no point updating if you were the last one who updated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ratchet yawned and woke up, feeling fresh. He turned over to see if Talwyn was awake.

She wasn't there.

'_Hmm...she must be awake already.' _he thought.

"Ratchet? Have you seen Miss Apogee?" asked Clank.

"No, I just woke up." replied Ratchet.

"We can't seem to find her!" said Cronk.

"Where could she possibly be?" asked Ratchet.

"We don't know. She usually never leaves, without telling us." replied Zephyr.

Suddenly, a familiar face came up on the screen.

"Did you miss me lombax?" asked Nefarious, laughing.

"Nefarious! Where's Talwyn?" shouted Ratchet.

"Oh her. She's safe...with me." replied Nefarious.

Ratchet looked at him, shocked, "You unbelievable son of a bitch!"

"See you at my new hideout in the Korthos sector." said Nefarious and disappeared from the screen.

"You guys stay here. I'm going after Talwyn." said Ratchet, going to Aphelion.

He jumped into Aphelion and immediately entered the coordinates to the Korthos sector and flew off.

Meanwhile...

'_Oh Ratchet, please save me, I love you.'_ thought Talwyn, who was being suspended in the air, with chains at her arms and legs.

"Your lombax boyfriend isn't going to save you this time, ain't he?" said Nefarious.

"Oh don't worry, he will, he'll kill you, then i'll kill you!" shouted Talwyn.

"You? Kill me? You really think someone as pathetic as you could kill me? Ha!" replied Nefarious.

"I could if I tried!" said Talwyn.

"You know, I will kill you, if you piss me off. I just want that lombax dead. You know, he's my enemy. I'm just using you as a hostage. I hope you understand that. Unless you want to die, I can happily arrange to kill you." said Nefarious.

"If you kill Ratchet, it's the last thing you'll ever do." said Talwyn.

"What could you possibly do, besides scream and cry?" asked Nefarious.

"I can do more than that!" replied Talwyn.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Ratchet, with his Alpha Cannon. He aimed it at Nefarious and fired it at him, sending him blasting through the wall.

"Ratchet! Oh my god! Please save me!" said Talwyn, happy to see him.

"Jesus Christ! Why did he take you?" asked Ratchet.

"He said he was using me as a hostage, to get to you and kill you." replied Talwyn.

"Him? Kill me? You really think someone as pathetic as him can kill me?" asked Ratchet, freeing Talwyn.

"Oh Ratchet, I knew you would save me. You're always there for me." said Talwyn, leaning in and giving him a huge kiss on the lips.

After ten seconds she pulled away.

Ratchet put his right hand on her left cheek.

"I love you so much Talwyn. I always have and I always will." said Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I love you more than anything in the world and that is never going to change...ever." replied Talwyn.

Ratchet smiled and they hugged.

Coming through the broken wall, was a heavily damaged Dr. Nefarious. Sparks were flying out of his head, his body was dented and his right eye was broken. He was limping.

"You actually think you can just take my girl, keep her hostage and get away with it?" asked Ratchet.

"This is far from over." said Nefarious.

"Geez, I never realised how easy it was killing you. Now I will destroy you Nefarious, as I destroyed Vorselon." said Ratchet, getting a piece of broken wall and slamming it against Nefarious, damaging him even more. He then took out one of his Energy Swords and stabbed the spark out of him, finishing him.

Talwyn gave Ratchet a tight hug.

"Thanks Ratchet!" said Talwyn.

"You're welcome Talwyn!" replied Ratchet, returning her hug.

They released themselves.

"Now, about this place. I'm not sure if I can be bothered destroying it. We'll just leave it." said Ratchet.

"Yeah." replied Talwyn.

"Let's just get the hell out of here" said Ratchet, "Oh and we'll take Nefarious with us too."

"Why?" asked Talwyn.

"Just in case he somehow returns from the dead." replied Ratchet, picking him up and making his way back to Aphelion.

"I hope something like that never happens again." said Talwyn, getting into the passenger seat.

"Me too, but now they know where we are. We'll have to be ready, just in case any left over troops come and invade the station again." replied Ratchet, taking off.

Ratchet held Talwyn's hand. She looked at him and smiled.

Talwyn placed her head on Ratchet's shoulder and held him tightly.

Ratchet put his arm around her shoulder.

_10 minutes later..._

Ratchet landed Aphelion inside the station.

"I'm sure Cronk and Zephyr will be happy to see you again. They were worried about you." said Ratchet.

"I'm sure they were, knowing them." replied Talwyn.

They both made their way to the main room.

"Miss Apogee! You're alive!" said Cronk, as he and Zephyr gave Talwyn a hug.

"Thank god you're all right Talwyn." said Clank.

"Thanks guys and thank you Ratchet!" said Talwyn, giving him a kiss on the muzzle.

"Anytime!" replied Ratchet.

**Okay guys, there's chapter 9. I also re-did chapter 8, for those who didn't notice. Some sad news though, the next chapter will be the last chapter of the story. I'm not going to have it up until a while because it's going to be a bit longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Talwyn slowly awoke, but kept her eyes closed. She heard noise above her. She slowly opened her eyes to see what it was.

"SURPRISE!" said the voices of four people, Ratchet, Clank, Cronk and Zephyr.

"Happy birthday Talwyn!" said Ratchet, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's this?" asked Talwyn, blushing a deep blush.

"A surprise party for your twenty-fifth birthday. How does it feel being twenty-five Tal? Different?" asked Ratchet.

"Well...not really, yet that is. Oh Ratchet, I love you so much. Thank you." replied Talwyn, giving him a hug and a kiss.

There were awes coming from Clank, Cronk and Zephyr, seeing the hug and kiss.

"Hey, I have something for you." said Ratchet, handing Talwyn a present. She unwrapped it and it was a fluffy, white, hooded jacket.

"Oh Ratchet, it's beautiful!" replied Talwyn.

"There's more surprises that await." assured Ratchet.

"I might go and get dressed for the day and don't worry, I won't be wearing that stuffy armour." said Talwyn, walking into the other room to get dressed.

"So Ratchet, what are you going to do for Talwyn today?" asked Clank.

"Don't worry Clank, I have it all planned." replied Ratchet, "We'll probably be out for the day. I'm assuming that we'll be home by about four. Do you guys want to come?"

"Where are we going?" asked Clank.

"I was thinking of going to the Carnival on Pokitaru." replied Ratchet.

"All right then, I guess we'll come." said Clank.

Talwyn came walking through the door.

Ratchet nearly fainted because of how pretty she looked. She wore long, light blue jeans, a pair of white gloves and her new jacket that she got before, plus some earrings.

"Talwyn, you are an angel." commented Ratchet.

"Aww...thanks Ratchet." replied Talwyn, pulling him into a hug.

Ratchet felt so warm in her embrace, considering the jacket that she was wearing. He returned it warmly. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned against her.

She let go of him and took a step backwards, causing Ratchet to fall to the ground face first.

"Ratchet? Are you okay?" asked Talwyn, chuckling.

"Yeah, I think I just got a little too comfortable there." replied Ratchet, getting up.

"It's because of the jacket right?" asked Talwyn.

"Pretty much, yeah." replied Ratchet.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Talwyn.

"I wanted to take you to the carnival on Pokitaru." replied Ratchet.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go there." commented Talwyn.

"Have you been there before?" asked Ratchet.

"No, you?" replied Talwyn.

"Once, my father took me down there. That was a long time ago though. I was about five. I forgot what it looked like, so it would've changed since then." said Ratchet, "Well, let's get going shall we?"

Suddenly, the scanners went off. Ratchet went over to see who it was.

"Who is it?" asked Talwyn.

"Oh geez, it's Qwark." replied Ratchet.

"WHAT?" shouted Clank, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr in unison.

"Oh great, now he's going to ruin everything." said Ratchet in frustration.

"Now come on Ratchet, don't think like that." said Talwyn, "I'm sure he won't ruin everything."

"I know what he's like Tal. He'll probably want to come to the carnival with us." replied Ratchet.

"So we can let him." said Talwyn.

Ratchet sighed and said, "Fine."

Qwark came bursting through the door.

"Ratchet! You're alive!" said Qwark, picking up Ratchet and hugging him.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" shouted Ratchet.

"Oh, uh sorry Ratchet. Just got a bit over excited, that's all." said Qwark, letting him go.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh, you know, just to see my best friend." replied Qwark, pointing at Ratchet.

"You're not my best friend Qwark." said Ratchet.

"Oh, well, I came here to see my friends." said Qwark.

Everyone stared at Qwark.

"C'mon, let's just go." said Ratchet.

"Go where?" asked Qwark.

"To the carnival on Pokitaru." replied Ratchet.

"Oooh, can I come?" asked Qwark.

"Yes, now come on." replied Ratchet.

Ratchet and Clank took Aphelion, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr took their ship and Qwark took his ship that he got before he went to the Apogee Space Station and headed to Pokitaru.

_20 minutes later..._

They all reached Pokitaru in one piece. They met in a small parking lot outside the entrance.

"Hello sir, how can we help you?" asked the guy at the counter to Ratchet.

"We'd like six tickets to get in please." replied Ratchet.

"Sure thing. That will six hundred bolts please." said the man.

"Woah! Is it half price today?" asked Ratchet.

"Yep. One hundred bolts each." replied the man, handing him the tickets.

"They probably thought it was your birthday." whispered Ratchet to Talwyn.

Talwyn blushed at Ratchet's comment.

So, where shall we start?" asked Ratchet.

"Ooh, can I go on the teapot ride?" asked Qwark.

Ratchet gave Qwark a weird look, "Qwark, what the hell."

"Thanks." said Qwark, running to the teapot ride, which only had toddlers in it.

Ratchet laughed, _'What an idiot.'_

"Hey Tal, want to go on the roller coaster?" asked Ratchet.

"Sure." replied Talwyn, as she and Ratchet ran over to the roller coaster.

Qwark was on his number one favourite ride, the teapot ride, which was the toddler ride for 2-3 year olds that went slowly around in circles. He was having the time of his life. The toddlers were being squashed because of Qwark's fatass. They were crying and calling for their mommy's.

"You jerk!" said one of the toddler's moms to Qwark.

"You're welcome maam." replied Qwark.

The woman grunted and went with her child.

Ratchet and Talwyn certainly had alot of fun on the roller coaster. They had to wait awhile though, due to the long queue.

Qwark was still on the teapot ride. It then stopped.

"Okay man, times up." said the host of the ride.

"What?" asked Qwark.

"Your thirty seconds is up, now get your ass out of here."

"Oh come on, that wasn't long enough."

"Too bad!"

"I demand a refund."

"We don't take refunds. What's done is done."

"Could I have longer?"

"Listen, this is a toddler's ride, okay."

"So?"

"LISTEN! JUST GET OUT!"

"No"

"Alright then...SECURITY!"

The security guards came and took Qwark off the ride. It was hard though.

"Get him!" said a kid, as a bunch of them starting bashing the shit out of Qwark. He came out with a black eye. He walked over to Ratchet and Talwyn, who had ice-creams in their hands. He rested against Ratchet's shoulder.

"Dude, what happened to you?" asked Ratchet, who noticed Qwark's black eye.

"Oh, what's the use? I'm no super hero. I'm nothing." replied Qwark, crying over Ratchet's shoulder.

Ratchet looked at Talwyn, then back at Qwark, 'Dude, get away from us!" he said, as he brushed Qwark off and he and Talwyn walked off.

"No! Don't leave me! No!" said Qwark.

"Hey! There he is! Charge!" said a kid, they started bashing Qwark again.

Ratchet and Talwyn turned around and watched Qwark get beaten up by a bunch of kids. They started laughing.

One of the kids walked up to Ratchet and asked, "Do you know this guy?"

"Nope." He replied.

"Ratchet! How could you?" said Qwark.

"Shut up mister!" said one of the kids, kicking Qwark in the face.

"Hey! You absolutely no right to ahh!" replied Qwark, who was interrupted, as the kids pounded on him again.

"C'mon, let's go." said Ratchet, as he and Talwyn walked off.

"Hey Ratchet! Let's get our photo taken!" said Talwyn, as she took Ratchet's hand and ran over to the photo booth.

Ratchet and Talwyn entered the photo booth. They hugged eachother close and smiled at the camera. The photo was taken. Talwyn took out the photo and put it in her pocket.

"Hello Ratchet. Hello Talwyn." said Clank, as he, Cronk and Zephyr walked up to them.

"Oh, hey Clank, did you see what happened to Qwark?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh yes, we saw that. How could we miss it?" replied Clank.

"I know right." said Ratchet.

"Having fun Miss Apogee?" asked Zephyr.

"Oh boy I am!" she replied, "We just got our photo taken." She pulled out the photo and showed it to Clank, Cronk and Zephyr.

"Aww, how cute." said Clank.

"Yeah well, we're just going to check out the rest of this place and we will catch you guys soon." said Ratchet.

"Fair enough. Have fun you two." replied Clank, as he walked off with Cronk and Zephyr.

Ratchet and Talwyn explored the rest of the place. They participated in rides, won stuff and had a great time.

By the time it was four o clock, everyone met at the exit.

"Oh boy, that was awesome!" said Talwyn.

"Glad to hear Tal. All that matters to me is you're happy." replied Ratchet.

"Thanks Ratchet!" said Talwyn.

Everyone got in their ships and went home.

"Well, that was fun." said Clank.

"Yeah. I'm going to take Tal out to dinner when we get back." replied Ratchet.

"That would be nice." said Clank.

_20 minutes later..._

"Thank you all. It's been such a great day." said Talwyn.

"It's not over yet Tal. I'm going to take you out to dinner." replied Ratchet.

"Oh really? Where?" asked Talwyn.

"Well, where do you want to go?" asked Ratchet.

"Didn't you tell me once you had a favourite restaurant on Kerwan when you were a kid?" replied Talwyn.

"Oh that place. Gee Tal, you remind me so much of my past, seriously." said Ratchet, chuckling, "Um yeah, that's an all-you-can-eat place. Oh I loved that place. My father took me down there every second Friday. I think that place was called 'Lazy Moe's', but we can go there if you want to. Once again, it could have changed. That place made heaps of money. It was one of the most popular places to eat in the universe."

"Hold on Ratchet, let me just put some make up on." said Talwyn, walking into the bathroom.

_5 minutes later..._

Talwyn came out with a glittered face.

"Well, let's get going then shall we? Bye guys!" said Talwyn.

"Bye Miss Apogee!" said Zephyr.

Ratchet and Talwyn took Aphelion to Kerwan.

_20 minutes later..._

Ratchet landed Aphelion in the parking lot, outside the restaurant.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked the waiter.

"One table for two please." replied Ratchet.

"Certainly, this way please." said the waiter, leading them to their table.

Surprisingly, there was only one table left.

Ratchet and Talwyn got their food and started eating.

After they finished their main course, they had some cake.

"Thank you Ratchet, for everything today." said Talwyn, holding his hand.

They both stared at eachother. Talwyn moved to Ratchet's side. She wrapped her arms around him and snogged him passionately.

There were awes coming from the whole restaurant.

Ratchet and Talwyn pulled away from the kiss, both blushing hard.

"Hey! Isn't that the lombax they were talking about on the news and said was dead." said one person.

"Yes, he is." replied Talwyn.

"Woah! He's alive!" said another person, as everyone started cheering.

"Thank you everyone, we were just about to leave." said Ratchet, as he placed the bill on the counter and left with Talwyn.

He got in the ship, as she did the same.

He entered the coordinates for the Apogee Space Station and flew off.

_20 minutes later..._

Ratchet and Talwyn got out of the ship and walked into the station.

"How was the dinner?" asked Clank, walking up to Ratchet and Talwyn.

"It was great." replied Ratchet.

"How can I repay you Ratchet?" asked Talwyn.

"By answering this question." replied Ratchet.

He kneeled in front of Talwyn and held out her hand.

"Now, I wanted to ask you this in front of everyone else." said Ratchet, "I'm going to ask you a question that will change our lives forever. A question that only has one answer. That word has three little letters. I'm sure you know what word I'm talking about."

He pulled out a green velvet from his pocket. He opened it up and inside was a shiny, gold ring.

'_Is he going to do want I think he's going to do?' _thought Talwyn.

"Talwyn Apogee, will you marry me?" asked Ratchet.

Tears started forming in Talwyn's eyes.

"YES!" she shouted, as she seized him into a tight embrace and delivered a ferocious kiss.

Clank, Cronk and Zephyr started clapping and cheering.

The two pulled away from the kiss, as Talwyn put the ring on her finger. She looked closely at the ring and it said, 'I love you Talwyn.' She was touched by this. She just wanted hurl herself at the lombax and hug him to death.

She ran up and hugged Ratchet tightly. He was caught off-guard, but returned it, however it was nowhere near as tight.

She let go of him, smothered him with kisses and hugged him again.

"You're the best Ratchet!" said Talwyn.

"Special birthdays for special girls, Tal." replied Ratchet.

Hearing that, she squeezed him tighter and blushed deeply at his comment.

"I love you Ratchet!" said Talwyn, crying of joy.

"Love you too Tal!" replied Ratchet, stroking her back, "No matter what happens, I will always love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me apart from Clank."

"Ratchet, you are the one that I care about most in my life. You are the person I have always loved and will always love. Back when we were only friends, I might not have acted like I had romantic feelings for you, but deep down inside, I really did." cried Talwyn.

After a minute, they let go.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Talwyn! Happy birthday to you!" sang Ratchet, Clank, Cronk and Zephyr in unison.

"Thanks guys." said Talwyn, chuckling.

Ratchet thought back to when he first met Talwyn, when they were only just friends and now, after all that, he's married to her. He couldn't really ask for better. His priorities focused on her. He looked over at her and saw Cronk and Zephyr each giving Talwyn a hug. She looked over at him and winked. He winked back. She smiled and continued talking to Clank, Cronk and Zephyr.

"Oh Miss Talwyn, you don't know how proud your father would be right now." said Zephyr.

"I know, I wish he could be here to see this." replied Talwyn.

Ratchet walked over to the three, "So Talwyn, how has today been?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh Ratchet, it's been the best day of my life, everything you've done for me. You're really sweet." replied Talwyn, kissing him on the muzzle, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."

"Same here." said Ratchet.

Clank walked to his room and Cronk and Zephyr walked to their room.

Ratchet quickly got dressed into his sleepwear, brushed his teeth and hopped into bed. Talwyn did the same.

Ratchet turned his back to Talwyn. She leaned towards him and hugged him gently.

Ratchet smiled, as he slept in her embrace. He held her hand.

"Talwyn..." said Ratchet.

She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

Ratchet didn't want to wake her, so he just went with it.

Finally, he fell asleep, after a long day with his beloved wife.

**Well, that's the story. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
